


【艾莱】小莱纳从未吃饱过

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	【艾莱】小莱纳从未吃饱过

莱纳·布朗，今年7岁，在这个年纪，他对食物有一种非一般的热情。

他和他的大家庭住在收容所靠近军区大路的那一户，整个收容所最边缘的地方。出于人人平等的原则，每一个艾尔迪亚家庭都只能在马莱的收容所里面分到一套房产。各个家庭里的人数不同，房子的面积上却差不太多。两三个人住起来或许够用，但对于莱纳这样的大家庭，公共区域的面积一下子便少得可怜，除开卖命挣钱的时候之外，大家都最好都只呆在自己的卧室里，不然屋子便转不开身。

不过在七岁那会儿，莱纳还是充满了孩童的天性的。 他的母亲，卡丽娜·布朗，是个有点儿一惊一乍的女人，把儿子当成至宝，看不见莱纳便会担心，因此总是不叫他独自出门去。她做的有些过头，至少在小莱纳眼里是这样的。每次她睡了，或者到工厂里去打零工，莱纳便顺着梯子爬到房顶上去，只要他足够幸运不被大人和军官抓到，便可像个国王一般，俯瞰整个儿收容所。

这天，他坐在铺满屋顶的石棉瓦上，裤腿脏兮兮的，膝盖上带了一大片红黑色的血痂。

在上周末，有一场慈善活动在雷贝里欧的艾尔迪亚收容所外面的街道上举办，发放给居住这里的艾尔迪亚人一些食物，还有些对他们来说难以购买的日用品。

马莱人每年都会弄几次这种活动，以表示他们的心地善良，永恒的“伟大的自由平等精神”，通知上或许还写了一些别的话，但莱纳记不太清了。他接到通知之后跟着孩子们跑了出去，摔倒在马路上，磕掉了膝盖的一块肉。

这都是小伤，他揉了揉肿胀的膝盖，慈善活动是好事——虽然不多，但他好歹吃到了猪肉派的。

小莱纳坐在屋顶上极目远眺。夕阳西下，在艾尔迪亚收容区的另一侧，更靠近伟大城市雷贝里欧的市中心、以及兵营的街道上，有几个人正在楼层之间拉起彩旗。最后几波进城的表演团从中央大道进入，在竖起彩色棚子的食品摊位旁边圈定演出场地。

后来他想起今天，才会意识到这是马莱刚与希兹尔建交的第二年，第二天的庆典是为了庆祝建交周年准备的。但是在那个时候，年仅7岁的莱纳·布朗对这些事情一概不知。他只记得自己央求过母亲，说只出去一小会儿，庆典就在收容所的范围之内，他不会有事的，说到最后，莱纳甚至流出些眼泪。但无论如何，卡丽娜也没有同意他的请求。

“我们没有闲钱，而且我要上班。”卡丽娜一边刷碗一边说，她是布朗一家唯一会做饭的那个人，所以连洗碗也连带着负责了。莱纳站在她身边，抬起头，以期盼的目光瞅着母亲的侧脸。他营养不大好，记事以来从没吃过饱饭，每次晚餐端上来时，他都狼吞虎咽，有如一条小狗。

卡丽娜·布朗身材不高，但莱纳却已经身高远超了同龄人，这恐怕是继承于他素未谋面的父亲。正在刷碗的女人回过头，她虽然在拒绝莱纳的请求，但脸上还是一脸为难的，“莱纳，我明天没空带着你……”

所以这就是一切。到了第二天，莱纳把自己关在了屋子里，他倒没有在闹脾气，面对家里人时，莱纳多半时间都是个乖小孩，只是如果今天要继续做个乖小孩的话，他真的需要听不见庆典的声音才行。

直到中午时分，莱纳才下楼去，水池旁边还有一份为他剩的早饭，已经冷掉了，一些后撒上去的盐粒在糙麦饼上闪闪发光。

他拿起早饭，靠在桌子上，把饼送进嘴里。食物已经变冷，但他还是吃得很快，粗粝的质地也不能叫莱纳放弃这种狼吞虎咽的速度。直到他吃完整个饼，才给自己倒了半杯水，将嘴里的干意冲了下去。

莱纳还是没有吃饱。家里一个人也没有，他有点儿想找一找还有什么东西能吃，但家里的口粮是固定的，应该兼顾所有人才行。

他不能动其他人的饭，只能克扣自身，正在莱纳犹豫要不要吃掉自己今天中午的份额时，厨房的窗户突然被敲了一下。男孩扭过头去，发现窗外站着一个长发男人，他的身材很高大，潦草地把头发扎了起来，穿着一件随处可见的、胸前有系带的衣服，套着棕色外套，袖章戴得歪歪扭扭的。

他保持着那个丢石头的动作，见到莱纳转身，便朝他挥挥手。

男孩放下水杯，走到窗户旁边去，男人有一双漂亮的眼睛，看起来至少没有敌意，叫莱纳放松了一点儿警惕，男孩问道：“你的袖标没有戴平整，你是谁？”

“我叫克鲁格，是来找人的。”

“……你来找谁？”莱纳问，“我家里人都不在。”

“不，我不找你的家里人，我是来找你的，莱纳。”男人说，他的脸很面生，莱纳确定那不是布朗家的朋友中的任何一位；但男人又的确带着袖标，想对艾尔迪亚小孩图谋不轨的马莱人，即使再被金钱趋势，愿意戴上袖标的也极少。这在某种程度上又叫莱纳放下心来。

“你找我？”男孩问，“可是我不认识你……”

“你认识我的，我们是很好的……嗯，我们的关系很亲近，”男人说，他的语气听起来看起来对小莱纳很有耐性，但又不是很想在这个问题上多费口舌，好在一个吃不饱饭的艾尔迪亚小孩实际上非常容易搞定，“今天有庆典对吗？我觉得你会很想去。”

“……你是我的爸爸吗？”

“不，我不是。”

“那，那我不想去……”莱纳无力地回答道。他咬了咬嘴唇，心里充满了懊丧——他怎么会觉得男人是爸爸呢？爸爸如果不想和妈妈一起生活的话，怎么又会带着袖标来找他？克鲁格一定看出他的意思了，但他只是继续在外面站着，看着莱纳，以一种和气的目光，莱纳一下子觉得有点紧张，好像上课时回答不出老师的题目一样。

过了半晌，克鲁格说：“莱纳，乖孩子不能撒谎。”

莱纳被打败了，他的确很想去。克鲁格只在外面稍微等了一会儿，莱纳就穿着外套，从家里走了出来，他背着一个小包，里面装着他过去一年里攒下的零花钱。从来没有陌生的大人给莱纳花过钱，因此莱纳假定克鲁格只想和他转一转，而不会为他掏出一个子儿，那么至少现在攒够的部分够他去买点东西回来给妈妈。

他们俩走上街道，克鲁格牵着他的手。那只手的尺寸比莱纳的要大得多了，掌心很热，抱着男孩短短的手指头。第一次有男人这样牵着他的手过马路，莱纳感到十分新奇。克鲁格问道：“你家就一直住在这儿吗？”

“嗯。”莱纳点点头，他不太想分享太多信息给陌生人，虽然他已经跟着克鲁格上街了，但警惕心还没有彻底地消除，他反问道：“你戴着袖标，你也是艾尔迪亚人吗？”

“这里还有戴着袖标的马莱人？”克鲁格把问题抛回给他，“如果我是个马莱人，戴着袖标，你会举报我吗？”

他把莱纳问住了。他觉得只有艾尔迪亚人之间才有举报这回事，如果克鲁格是个马莱人，他对他便束手无策。

他紧张起来，两人沉默地走过街道，克鲁格握着莱纳的手，仿佛他们是一家人，只是两个在马莱随处可见的，戴着袖标的艾尔迪亚人，想去庆典上享受一点儿难能可贵的快乐。

克鲁格说：“你不需要知道我真的是谁，莱纳。”

“但是你知道我是谁，你知道我叫莱纳，还知道我的家住在哪里。”

“可是你也知道我的名字是克鲁格呢。”克鲁格说。

“这不公平，”莱纳说，“我也想知道你的家在哪里。”

克鲁格顿住了，他还是牵着莱纳的手，但男孩感觉到他的手松开了那么一点儿，只有指尖和他的指尖还接触着了。他只瞧了一眼克鲁格的脸色，虽然十分地疑惑，但心里立时感觉到是自己刚才说错了话，慌张起来，忙不迭地道歉说：“对不起！”

他是没有家的人吗？莱纳心想，克鲁格的脸色就好像自己第一次问妈妈，爸爸为什么不和我们住在一起时，妈妈的表情那样。

如果一时间有些话没法直接说出口，但又实在是想不到话来搪塞的时候，脸上就会出现那样的神色。只不过克鲁格明显要更加悲痛一些。

他心想自己一定说了很过分的话，妈妈说，马莱是最尊重艾尔迪亚人的国家，马莱是个好国家。克鲁格自己的家人一定在其他国家受了很大的苦。而自己刚才还想着，他说不定是个坏人——莱纳不禁为自己的口无遮拦悔过起来，握紧了克鲁格的手。“你已经在马莱了，”他说道，“你会在这里有新的家……邻居们都很好……政府也很……”

他喋喋不休，绞尽脑汁，想要把自己的话圆回来，克鲁格却在这时深吸了一口气，他的手松开了，独自往前走了两步。莱纳呆立在原地，带着孩童激怒了大人的恐惧。坏了，他把克鲁格弄得生气了？他一定是做错了什么事。莱纳不知道如何做才能叫男人好受，只能继续小声地道歉。直到几分钟过去，克鲁格仿佛终于被这些歉意感化，扭过身来，拍了拍他的头，说道：“我们继续走吧……”

他俩走进了庆典。这是莱纳第一次参加这样大型的活动，他们绕过最前面那几个卖酒的摊位（“你要喝酒的话，年纪还太小了。”克鲁格说。），往街道里面逛去。当莱纳真正身处他之前在屋顶见到的五彩缤纷的街道时，他才发现庆典是如此奇妙，克鲁格不得不时时牵着他的手，才能让他不要四处乱跑。

他们在变戏法的摊位前面逗留了一会儿，莱纳猜中了石头在哪个杯子里，被送了一颗糖，他含着糖，跟着克鲁格从摊位前面走出来，便瞅见有渔夫带着自己的渔获摆起摊位，贝肉在火上炙烤之后塞进以黄油煎过的面包里。

莱纳看住了。他不能到海港去，没有见过这么美妙的食物。过了半晌，莱纳才想起来自己不能这么做——自己的钱是肯定不够的，这次只是出来逛一逛而已，能看到已经是一件很好的事情了。他扭过头，在人群里找寻克鲁格的身影，却瞅见男人从摊位那边过来，手里抓着一只塞满了贝肉的三明治。

“克鲁格？”

“给你的，”男人把三明治塞到他手里，他一定没什么兄弟姐妹，可能也没有孩子，把三明治塞给莱纳时的动作非常生疏，莱纳愣了一下，克鲁格又说，“你不是一直在盯着看吗？”

“啊……”莱纳的脸都烧了起来，他的确从没吃饱过饭，但也不想让一个刚认识的男人就觉得自己是个贪吃贪玩的小孩，他抓着那个散发出热气的三明治，一时间不知道是要先还给男人，还是先为自己辩解，“……我……我不饿……”

“我看见你很快地吃掉了早饭，你没有吃饱吧？”克鲁格指出，“这不是很贵，没关系的，我请你吃。”

“那我把钱还给你……”

“不必的，”克鲁格又重复了一次，“我请你吃，你不用还我钱。”

“啊……”

“莱纳，”克鲁格说，拉起他的手，“我就是来找你的，我是为了你才过来，你吃吧。”

男孩咬了一口三明治，他发誓自己在第一口之前是想要吃得矜持一些的，但莱纳的嘴唇只要碰见食物，便只剩下狼吞虎咽。面包热腾腾的，两面都涂满了黄油，煎得焦脆，他的牙忙不迭咬开面包，扎进柔软甘甜的贝肉里面去。火候很好，莱纳吃到从贝肉里挤出的汁水，带着鲜甜的滋味滑进他的喉咙。

三明治摆在摊子上的时候看起来很大，得要克鲁格那样的大手才捧得住，但轮到莱纳去吃的时候又显得很小，他还没仔细地，彻底地尝过味道，就已经全都进到肚子里去了。

克鲁格给他递了一张纸来擦嘴，莱纳舔舔嘴边的油，发现自己还没有吃饱。

“饱了吗？”

他下意识想着不要给人添麻烦：“……饱……”

“你果然还饿着啊，莱纳。”克鲁格说。莱纳被他轻而易举地戳穿了谎言。但克鲁格并没有责怪的意思，也没有妈妈每次看见他吃那么多的忧愁的意思，好像吃得多只是一件随随便便的事，或者从男人的脸色来看，吃得多还是一件好事，“那我们再走走吧，你想吃什么？”

他根本不用问这一句，艾尔迪亚人能自由活动的范围极小，更别提堪称被严加管束的小莱纳。这庆典上所有东西都是他没有吃过的。

摊位连成一条长街，克鲁格牵着他的手走进去，神态平和，有如他亲近的父兄。莱纳头一次知道，原来浓汤上还能盖着酥皮，面包上面可以加上许多奶油。五彩缤纷的糖果铺子还另外出售松饼和烤得松软可口的马芬。莱纳觉得，这是自己人生之中最为快乐的一天，美丽得都像是一种梦境，但即使是他最甜的美梦里面，也从没想过能参加现在这样的盛会。

他跟在克鲁格身后，已经完全被他递来的食物收买了，莱纳吃到奶油饼干和吃到烤鱼是同等的欢喜，他看着软糖的样子和看着披萨的样子是完全一致的，如果有一面镜子摆在他眼前，他就能知道自己的眼里在发光。

这庆典上的所有东西都让他感到新奇和饥饿，而且不光是他的口腹，他的眼睛也是一样。小莱纳手里抓着一只甜筒，跟在帮他拿着巧克力的克鲁格身后之时（自己出生到现在真的有吃饱过吗？莱纳不禁这样想。），他不禁在心中感谢克鲁格，即使他的确是个坏人，这时也是可以原谅的了，这是小莱纳7岁以来唯一不可能会去举报的人——庆典发生在离他家15分钟路程的地方，他不敢相信，若是克鲁格没有带他过来，自己要错过多少东西。

他们在一处摊位旁边坐了下来，炭火靠着桌子，上面温着刚才克鲁格买给他的汤，他身上的钱肯定是还不上所有这些了。莱纳想过要阻止，但克鲁格只要瞅见他驻足看着什么吃的，几乎立刻就掏钱为他买下来。

这简直像是童话里才会出现的故事，克鲁格就是那位神秘的、充满善意、只为实现他愿望而来的魔法师。莱纳从没有见过谁花钱能像男人这样眼都不眨，并且，克鲁格还十分地见多识广，当莱纳要把巧克力放到炭火旁边时，他叫莱纳不要这样做，而要把巧克力塞进包里，放到离开炭火的地方。 

“我想把巧克力带回去给妈妈吃……可以吗？我会付这份的钱的。”

莱纳瞟了克鲁格一眼，他用勺子搅拌眼前的汤，大块的鸡肉在洋葱浓汤里炖散了，像很细的面条那样挂在碗壁上。他虽然不知道为什么男人要来找自己，还带自己逛庆典，买好吃的东西，花了很多钱，但他对自己的善意多半是不会延续到自己的妈妈身上的。但出乎他意料的是，克鲁格根本没有说那些精打细算的话，他说自己会给莱纳买东西吃，至于他要把买回来的东西拿去做什么，送给谁，和他没有关系。

莱纳点了点头，决定待会儿还是把钱给他。男孩喝光了汤，感觉长久地空泛着的胃也终于变得满满当当起来，一股从没感觉到过的，饱腹之后的困意袭上了他。正当他昏昏欲睡，克鲁格拍了拍他的肩膀，问道：“你吃饱了吗？”

“……吃饱了……”他嘟囔道，无比地餍足。原来内脏热乎乎地顶住肚皮的感觉就是“吃饱”，这种垂着脑袋，随时都想要睡觉的感觉就是“吃饱”。

莱纳不由笑了起来，一个劲儿地小声和克鲁格说谢谢。他甚至都不知道是怎么被男人带回家的，只记得在门口，他朝男人招招手，叫他蹲下来，然后给了克鲁格一个拥抱。克鲁格抱起来远没有他看起来的那样瘦，他把头发贴在克鲁格的脖子上，最后说了一句谢谢，便转身回到自己的家里去了。

莱纳直到进了门，才发现自己准备的钱还没有塞给克鲁格，他马上又打开门，想找到男人。但门口早已空空荡荡，男孩跑出去，但是宽敞的军区大路上也没有克鲁格的身影。这个男人就好像他突然地出现那样，突然地消失了。

他满心疑惑地回到家里。卡丽娜刚才听到动静，从房间里出来了。她回到家时儿子居然不在，此时已经出去找了两圈，着急得眼眶通红。

妈妈已经打开了莱纳的小包，看到克鲁格给他买的一袋巧克力。这个艾尔迪亚女人立时紧张起来，她怀疑儿子去庆典上偷了零食，直到莱纳把自己的钱从口袋里掏出来，她才自己说服自己，这些糖果是莱纳自己买回来的。

卡丽娜心里惴惴不安，直过了一个钟头，才从所有情绪里缓了过来，拿着准备好的东西去找儿子了。

“妈妈？”

她走进自己和儿子的小房间，莱纳正趴在桌前，对着灯，新奇地看巧克力花花绿绿的包装纸。卡丽娜叫儿子看着她，然后把糖纸都赶到一边去，再小心翼翼地从身后拿出那张战士后补的报名表——她已经替莱纳写好了所有的部分，只剩下男孩的亲笔签名。

看着儿子在灯火下发亮的双眼，她竟有一种一步步向前的使命感，卡丽娜清了清嗓子，温声道：“莱纳，你还记得我们之前说过的，你要去做战士的事情吗……”


End file.
